Surface coating plays an important role in structure protection for extended use. Various types of sealant or coating compositions have been developed for structures such as roof and asphalt road surfaces. However, the majority of currently available coating products are comprised of expensive materials often mixed with solvents in high organic content, potentially leading to health and safety hazards.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide a composition that is not only cost-effective with effective adhesion and sealing characteristics but also environmentally friendly by recycling potentially hazardous material into useful products.